William Kloefkorn
William Charles '"'Bill"' Kloefkorn' (August 12, 1932 - May 19, 2011), was an American poet and educator. Life Kloefkorn was born 1932 in Attica, Kansas. He earned a B.A. and an M.A. from Emporia State Teacher's College in Emporia, Kansas, and did additional graduate work at the University of Kansas and the University of Nebraska–Lincoln. Kloefkorn taught at Wichita State University and at Ellinwood High School in Ellinwood, Kansas. He began working in the English department of Nebraska Wesleyan University in 1962.William Kloefkorn, Poetry from the Plains. Web, June 14, 2018. He retired from full-time teaching at NWU in 1997, and was made professor emeritus. He published over 30 books of poetry, 4 memoirs, and numerous poems and stories. He died in Lincoln, Nebraska. Recognition Kloefkorn was appointed State Poet of Nebraska in 1982, and held the position for over a decade.William Kloefkorn Nebraska Writing Project, University of Nebraska. Web, June 14, 2018. In addition to his literary honors, Kloefkorn boasted that he won 1st place in the 1978 Nebraska Hog-Calling Championship. An elementary school in Lincoln is named after Kloefkorn. Publications Poetry *''Alvin Turner As Farmer''. Oshkosh, WI: Road Runner Press, 1972; Lincoln, NE: Windflower Press, 1974; Winside, NE: Logan House Press, 2004. *''Uncertain the Final Run to Winter''. Lincoln, NE: Windflower Press, 1974. *''Loony''. Springfield, IL: Apple, 1975. *''Moose Lodge, Saturday Night''. Oshkosh, WI: River Bottom Press, 1977. *''Leaving Home: Poems''. Tucson, AZ: Blue Moon Press, 1977. *''Stocker''. Iola, WI: Wolfsong, 1978. *''Leaving Town''. Menomonie, WI: Uzzano, 1979. *''Not Such a Bad Place to Be''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1980. *''Platte Valley Homestead''. Lincoln, NE: Platte Valley Press, 1981. *''Houses and Beyond''. Lincoln, NE: Platte Valley Press, 1982. *''Ludi Jr.. Lincoln, NE: Platte Valley Press, 1983. *''Honeymoon for Doris. Kansas City, MO: BKMK Press, 1983? *''Collecting for the Wichita Beacon''. Lincoln, NE: Platte Valley Press, 1984. *''A Life Like Mine''. Lincoln, NE: Platte Valley Press, 1984. *''Drinking the Tin Cup Dry''. Buffalo, NY: White Pine Press, 1989; Lincoln, NE: Nebraska Wesleyan University, 1990. *''Where the Visible Sun Is''. Peoria, IL: Spoon River Poetry Press, 1989. *''Dragging Sand Creek for Minnows''. Lincoln, NE: Slow Tempo Press, 1992. *''Going Out, Coming Back''. Fredonia, NY: White Pine Press, 1993. *''Burning the Hymnal: Uncollected poems''. Lincoln, NE: Slow Tempo Press, 1994. *''Covenants: Poems''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Press, 1996. *''Treehouse: New and selected poems''. Fredonia, NY: White Pine Press, 1996. *''Among the Living: Poems''. Grand Island, NE: Sandhills Press, 1999. *''Welcome to Carlos''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 2000. *''Loup River Psalter''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 2001. *''Sergeant Patrick Gass, Chief Carpenter; on the trail with Lewis and Clark''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 2002. *''Fielding Imaginary Grounders''. Granite Falls, MN: Spoon River Poetry Press, 2004. *''Sunrise, Dayglow, Sunset, Moon: Poems''. Lewiston, ID : Talking River, 2004. *''Out of Attica''. Omaha, NE: Backwaters Press, 2008. *''In a House Made of Time''. Wayne, NE: Logan House, 2010. *''Swallowing the Soap: New and selected poems''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2010. *''Moments of Delicate Balance''. San Antonio, TX: Wings Press, 2011. Short fiction *''A Time to Sink Her Pretty Little Ship''. Winside, NE: Logan House Press, 1999. *''Shadowboxing, and other stories''. Winside, NE: Logan House Press, 2003. Non-fiction *''This Death by Drowning''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 1997. *''Restoring the Burnt Child: A primer''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2003. *''At Home on This Moveable Earth''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2006. *''Breathing in the Fullness of Time''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2009. *''Nebraska: This place, these people''. Norfolk, NE: Nebraska Life, 2010. Juvenile *''The Coldest Christmas; or, How do you start a reindeer? and nine other stories''. Lincoln, NE: Platte Valley Press, 1993. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Kloeforn, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 14, 2018. Audio / video *''Voices of the Plains'' (cassette). Lincoln, NE: Slow Tempo Press, 1991. *''Walking the Campus: A conversation with Bill Kloefkorn'' (CD). Omaha, NE: On Track, 2005. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *William Kloefkorn at the Nebraska Writing Project (2 poems) * William Kloefkorn at the Poetry Foundation *[http://poetryfromtheplains.org/state-poets/803-2/kloefkorn-poetry/ Selections from Swallowing the Soap: New and selected poems] at Poetry from the Plains ;Books *William Kloefkorn at Amazon.com ;About *Selected Essays about Kloefkorn at Poetry from the Plains Category:1932 births Category:2011 deaths Category:People from Lincoln, Nebraska Category:American poets Category:Writers from Nebraska Category:People from Harper County, Kansas Category:Poets Laureate of Nebraska Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:21st-century poets